The Assassin's Daughter
by MoonChildHMS
Summary: This story is basically about Gaspard's daughter Chaos and how she leads her life.Rated M for torture, violence and Yaoi for later chapters.
1. Her Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Chronicle or Dark Cloud to people in the US

The Assassin's Daughter 

Gabrielle looked out of the window waiting for her lovers return. She felt her stomach which bloated. She was about to give birth to a beautiful baby.

Her contractions started to get worst. A man came through the cottage door it was the doctor. Her water broke; screams were heard coming from the cottage.

Hours later Gabrielle gave birth to a baby girl in which she named Chaos. She watched as the little baby fell asleep close in her arms. Gabrielle heard the motor of an aircraft overhead. The door opened silently and Gaspard strode across the room to Gabrielle's bedside.

"So this is her" he said as he chuckled slightly.

"Her name is Chaos" Gabrielle added

"Chaos" he said stroking Chaos on the head


	2. Coming of Age

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Chronicle (Dark Cloud to people in the US)

But come on people this is going to be a good story please review

And sorry that the first chapter was so short

This next chapter takes place 12 years after Chaos is born.

Chapter 2

Coming of Age

Gabrielle and Chaos sat quietly on the cliff looking out to the sea.

Gabrielle had her wings stretched out and so did Chaos.

(A/N Yes Gabrielle is like an angel)

The sea seemed peaceful around Veniccio in the daytime. She looked at how Chaos's wings where progressing. Their wings where white and pure.

"Chaos your wings are growing beautifully!" she said proudly.

"Thank you Mother" Chaos smiled as she said this.

"Now young lady let's get inside and mix some potions"

Chaos happily agreed and went inside following her mother.

They were mixing potions most of the day and into the night.

"Um Mother I think you just added a little too much nightshade" she said as she laughed

"Oh really and when did you become an expert in making potions?" Gabrielle chuckled

"Since an excellent tutor taught me"

"You know Chaos, you remind me of me" Gabrielle began

"It all started when I was little I was very fascinated in potions, and in the village a kind sage taught me"

"Then what happened?" Chaos asked

"I met your Father and I had you"

That moment a puff of purple smoke rose up from the cauldron in the shape of a dragon.

Gabrielle looked at Chaos as if to say told you so

"And that's how we make a dragon potion" she said

Chaos quickly went to her potions book and wrote down the ingredients.

Thunder rumbled in the sky above their small house.

And lightning shot through the sky. Chaos looked out pf the window. Death loomed in the air………


	3. Thunder,Lightening and One Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Chronicle

This chapter introduces a new character to my story and his is…….Dr Jaming!

Hey he does have fans you know!

Onto the Ficcy…..

Chapter 3

Thunder, Lightening and One Death

Thunder and lightening spat the sea as they looked out the window waiting for His return.

Lightening lashing at the cliff and water flooding the house.

"Chaos this house is going to fall, go run now!" Gabrielle screamed loudly as tears streamed down her face.

"No mother I'm not leaving without you" cried loudly.

"Chaos, run now! I mean it I'll be fine" her face went red as she wanted her little daughter to run.

The house became unstable and Chaos cried loudly as she ran through the house. She saw her mother behind her. "Come on mother you're nearly here" she reached for her mother's hand. Debris and rocks cut her face as the house crumbled. Her face bled as she still reached for her mother's hand.

The cliff crumbled and Gabrielle's hand slowly slipped away. "Mother no! Please don't go!"

Chaos's tears mixed with her blood as she watched her mother falling, her heart skipped a beat.

The tip of the cliff fell from the rest.

Taking the house and Gabrielle with it. An hour later Chaos had made it down to the cliff and frantically started digging. She found Gabrielle bleeding severely through deep wounds.

"Mother, please please don't go so soon" she cried loudly. Her mother's hand traced through her hair.

"Chaos, I want you to know that I will always love you" Gabrielle struggled to finish the sentence then died peacefully and quietly. Chaos's world shattered completely, she laid there on her mother crying loudly.

She heard a motor overhead, she heard it descending and landing. Footsteps.

Chaos felt a hand on her shoulder as she kept her eyes on the wreck.

"Chaos where is your mother" said the voice

As Chaos moved slightly he could she Chaos'sn red face with blood, sweat and tears running down it, the he saw Gabrielle laying there dead under Chaos

"Father, she's dead!" Chaos shouted loudly as he cried and sniffled.

"What happen?" Gaspard began to question her.

"Lightening hit the cliff….. and…. and….. Mother told me to run, so I did,…… but she never made it out" barely managing the words after the horror that had terrified her so much.

Gaspard turned towards his accomplice Dr Jaming.

"Now Jaming do you see what I mean? The future for this world is easy to predict, darkness and despair"

"Yes Sir, now I do" Jaming bowed his head when he spoke to Gaspard.

Gaspard had told him many times what the world was coming to now Jaming fully understood.

"What about you Chaos are you alright?" Gaspard asked

"No, I'm not, my Mother has just died and no one else has felt this pain" She sobbed loudly

"I have my mother died when I was little too" he paused for a minute or two as her sad face looked up at him.

"Come, you will have to stay me with now"

She did what she was told and followed Gaspard, Dr Jaming and a couple of Griffon Soldiers on board the Death Ark.


	4. On The Death Ark

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Chronicle or Dark Cloud 2

To all of you that miss Gabrielle I am very sorry but that's the way the story goes.

This chapter will be longer than previous chapters.

I will also be introducing a new character that I made up myself.

Chapter 4 

On The Death Ark

Chaos stared over the side of the Death Ark, she watched the ground as she saw tiny little towns scattered around the land. She looked in her satchel and pulled out a large bottle filled with purple liquid, which contained a small blue dragon that snarled and flicked its tail.

Gaspard came up silently behind Chaos which scared her into nearly dropping the bottle over the side of The Death Ark. He pointed at the bottle and asked "Which potion is that?"

"It is a Dragon Transformation Potion, it took us a while to gather the ingredients and it took me a while to study all about potions" she answered

"So you do study, I was convinced that you did not study at all, how many book did you study a day?" he said as he seemed to be quite intrigued.

"Usually around forty to fifty books a day, sometimes even sixty, it depended on how much time we had on our hands"

"Interesting, so how do you like being up in the air on The Death Ark?"

"Actually I have been up in the air before, Mother and I used to go dragon riding"

"Really, it seems as if you know quite a lot about dragons, did learn about anything else besides dragons?"

"Oh yes quite a lot actually, mixing potions, combat and other useful subjects"

That moment a small boy came up from a door in the floor. He was quite tall about the same age as Chaos, he had long cream coloured hair that was limp and covered in soot. He wore ragged clothes and he was soot covered form head to toe.

Gaspard stared at him with cold and harsh eyes. And the small boy seemed to whimper and cower whenever Gaspard looked at him like that or when he came close.

"What do you want?" Gaspard asked strictly

He gulped and said

"I've finished my work for today"

"Fine, then go back to your room while I think of something else for you to do, now get out of my sight" Gaspard spat harshly

The young boy smiled at Chaos, but she only scowled at him turned away from him.

"Guards, get little slave boy here back to his cell and shackle him up, Now!" Gaspard ordered them harshly, coldly stared at the little slave boy for one last time then turned away from him.

"Yes, sir" the guards quickly answered and grabbed hold of the young boy harshly. They disappeared down through the open door.

Gaspard turned his attention towards Chaos. He put one hand on her shoulder and said "Why did you scowl at him like that?"

"I just didn't like him"

Gaspard said "That is why he is a slave because nobody like him, he was made to serve more important people"

His hand brushed through her grey hair and smiled.

"Follow me"

Gaspard lead her downstairs and into a room.

"Here your room from now on."

"Get some rest"


	5. Slave Boy and Studies

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Chronicle or Dark Cloud OK!

Thanx to Pug Dragon for giving me lots of support on this Ficcy so Nobel Prize for her!

And to Oracle Master who's Forsaken Legend story is excellent, please keep reviewing people and Oracle Master keep writing

And for all who would like to know about the strange slave boy you're about to find out!

Chapter 5

Slave Boy and Studies

Chaos lay in her bed looking out the window of her room, when she heard small footsteps and knocking on the door. It opened slightly and the small slave boy appeared in the doorway.

"Hello can I come in?" he said shyly

"Err yes sure you can"

The boy stood in the corner of her room.

"So who are you anyway and where did come from?"

"Well before Gaspard found me I didn't have a name, see when I was little my parents died and I was an orphan an I was wondering in the forest and I saw a giant air ship come over, some people came down and kidnapped me, then I found myself on this ship, Gaspard asked me who I was, I told him I didn't know my name, he started talking to another person, then said I from now was his slave and he gave me a name"

"Well what is your name?" She said

"It's Sam" he replied shyly

She looked at him curiously he could only have been young 12 at the most. She saw him staring at the floor as if he wasn't allowed to look at her. He was thin and his ragged clothes seemed to hang off him so she knew he wasn't being fed well. Her father probably didn't care about him being a slave and neither did she. Chaos couldn't imagine what being a slave was like her life was always so perfect, until her mother died.

"Um can I ask you something?" Sam said nervously

"Yeah, sure you can"

"What is your name?"

"It's Chaos" she said chuckling slightly

"What's so funny?" he said curiously

"Nothing, it's just your name is quite common and mine is….."

Sam cut Chaos off before letting her finish her sentence.

"Unique" he said sadly

"Yeah, that sort of thing" as she said this a wide grin painted itself across her face and looked proudly that she had a special, unique name.

They heard footsteps outside the room; Sam's face went pale and looked frightened. Chaos looked at him as the footsteps came closer.

"Chaos, I will have to see you another time I've got to go" he said this then quickly ran out the door.

This went on for a week or so, until it interfered with her studying. Dr Jaming had come across Chaos sleeping when she was supposed to be studying many times, but this time was different. Once again he saw her sleeping on the table she had read 40 books ten short of her actual studying target. (A/N which was 50 as Gaspard had decided)

He simply walked up to her, pulled up his sleeves and smacked her head on the table with his hands. Chaos awoke suddenly and was marched upstairs to her father.

"Now Chaos, what is all this about you falling asleep when you are supposed to be studying?" he looked at her angrily, his eyes filled with rage.

Chaos rubbed her forehead where Dr Jaming had slammed it against the table.(A/N Gaspard had told Jaming to do this otherwise Gaspard would have killed him for hurting her)

"It wasn't my fault" she began dozing off into one of her sleeps; she rested her head against a pillar.

"It was Sam's fault!" she said wearily and sleepily

Gaspard's grin began cold and sadistic. He stared at her rubbing her head. She muttered something under her breath.

"Chaos, how do you know it was slave boy's name and what did you do you mean by 'his fault'?"

"I mean father, he has been coming into my room every night and has woken me up to talk to me!" she said angrily as she thought of him.

"We will deal about that at tomorrows meeting, now go finish your books and get some rest" his voice relaxed as he said this.

Chaos gave a long sigh and her body relaxed from all the stress that had been put on her that week.

"Thank you" she said gleefully and relaxed, she ran across and down the little hatch.

Chaos mind become clouded again as she thought on what her father said. _What did he mean when he said we will take care about that?_ What did it mean?

Gaspard's sadistic grin came back as he said

"That slave boy has really got what is coming to him and soon he will be begging me to forgive him, about what he has done"


	6. The Dark Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Chronicle or Dark Cloud 2

**Thanx to Pug Dragon: For all her support for every chapter**

**Thanx to Oracle Master: For all the support and I hope he or she carries on her Forsaken Legend story. Also thanks to my special reviewer jade that I'm going to miss when she moves and to my other mates jess and Danielle.**

**Also thanks to my reviewers SAM LOVER and Drak Chronicle Fan**

**This chapter will be introducing quite a lot of character including Dark Soldiers that have children just like Gaspard. One has a son and the other has a daughter.**

**Warning! This chapter contains torture and blood.**

Chapter 6

The Dark Meeting 

Chaos pondered on what her father said all night. But what was even stranger was that Sam didn't show. She fell asleep looking at the clouds through her window. That morning, she was told to meet her father on the top deck.

As she came onto the deck Gaspard was waiting, he was looking out to sea with a glass of wine.

(A/N Gaspard does like to have a drink in wine in this story now and again)

"Who are you waiting for father?"

"I am waiting for the Dark Soldiers; today we are having a meeting, sit down over there" he pointed to a place near the hatchet door. She sat down on the spot where her father told her to sit and Dr Jaming stood next to Chaos.

A black cloud descended across the sky and purple lightening sparked off the cloud. The Dark Soldiers had arrived. They were the same height as Gaspard but there were two that were smaller and was each following a taller figure.

"Today Gentlemen, we are going to have a little treat" Gaspard said sadistically.

He snapped his fingers and seven slaves were brought up all chained together and had leather collars round the necks, the collar pressed in so tight that sometimes they bled.

There were 4 girls and 3 boys; they had the same kind of clothes as Sam wore. They knelt on the floor near their Master, their heads bowed. It was a rule not to look at their Master when they were not told to. Gaspard didn't like to see their faces much, only when they were crying, begged and if they was in pain.

"These slaves have been behaving quite well" he paused for a moment then snapped his fingers again.

Two Griffon Soldiers came up with Sam, he was chained at the legs and his hands were shackled behind his back. He also had a kind of collar round his neck, just like the others accept his was made of heavy iron and steel.

They threw him on the floor in front of Gaspard. He slammed his foot into Sam's back which caused him to scream in agony.

"While this one has been disobedient and treacherous, by waking up my daughter in the middle of the night just to talk to her, therefore making her tired and she is falling asleep in her studies"

The Dark Soldiers nodded their heads as they agreed with Gaspard that Sam must be punished. One Dark Soldiers called Remus spoke up.

"I had no idea that you had a daughter Gaspard"

"So you haven't met my daughter, this is Chaos" Gaspard said as Chaos walked over she had her potions satchel, her Magic staff and a weird black bag.

"As you are introducing your daughter I would like you to meet mine, her name is Lu naire" Remus said proudly as his daughter walked up.

She had long blonde hair that was plaited half way down her back. It fell on a short black dress that came just above her knee and had no sleeves. Gold seemed to glitter as it adorned her slender figure also at the top of her right arm was a tattoo of a black wolf. But what Chaos notice was the weapon on her side a long black sword with a gold wolf on the sheath that matched the tattoo on her arm, which probably could do a lot of damage so she was obviously trained to use it. Lu naire seemed older and taller than Chaos but not as tall as the other figure which was still behind another Dark Soldier.

Lu naire walked forward and bowed to Gaspard then said "Pleasure to meet you"

"What a lovely daughter you have here, Remus" Gaspard said quite positively "I hope Chaos and Lu naire get on with one another"

Lu naire then moved back behind her father then another Dark soldier spoke up he was called Atlan he looked strong and powerful

"Since we are introducing children this is mine, meet Kell" Atlan's son walked proudly forward.

Kell looked strong in the black and gold armour he was wearing with a thick sword on his back; He had short black hair and two gold loops in his left ear. He was well built and very muscular, from rumours he was a very strong fighter. He seemed taller and older than Chaos and Lu naire. Chaos had noticed both of these children had a weapon while she had her books, her Magic staff and her black bag.

Kell approached Gaspard and bowed like Lu naire did, and then returned to his father's side without saying anything but turned to look at Chaos then to Lu naire then down to Sam, giving him a cold glare before saying

" If he did that to me, I would have killed him where he stood" This boy seemed very opinionated and fierce which seemed to scare Sam as the comment was being aimed at him " I don't think slaves should have a second chance, the moment one steps out of line, they should be destroyed" Kell took the sword from his back and walked forward to where Sam was still on the floor and placed the tip of his blade on the side of Sam's face " After all slaves are low and are only here to serve the powerful, brave and strong. They should never question that" Kell quickly withdrew his blade but not before leaving a gash on Sam's cheek, which seemed to be bleeding quickly.

Gaspard chuckled evilly "Well, well Atlan what have you been hiding for these years? An incredibly strong son I am sure you are proud of him, I can see we'll get along very well Kell"

Sam squirmed beneath Gaspard's foot, which was still embedded in his back. He could taste the blood which Kell's blade had caused, he tried to move to stop the blood flowing any further but that earned him the pleasure of Gaspard's foot in his ribs, which with a cracking sound, had confirmed that some of his ribs were broken. Just then Gaspard put his foot on the other side to cause more pain. Sam winced and howled inhumanly at the growing unbearable pain.

Chaos seemed to squirm just a tiny bit as she did feel only the tiniest bit of sympathy towards Sam as he did try to make friends with her, however this tiny movement got the attention of both Kell and Lu naire, who didn't seem to say anything at the moment, but she knew she was going to be picked up for it later. She knew there was a difference between them anyway. They were brought up by most probably their fathers, who probably taught them that the world was corrupt and evil, where as she was brought up by her mother, Gabrielle, she showed Chaos that in a world that might be corrupt but there can still be peace, she was taught with magic and they were taught with cold steel, which was reflected in Kell but she wasn't sure about Lu naire yet.

Gaspard withdrew his foot form Sam's ribs.

His ribs ached heavily and it began to bleed he was terrified of what Gaspard was going to do to him next.

"Get over there!" he said harshly as he kicked Sam over to the other slaves. He knelt next to the little girl at the end.

The youngest slave named Libby came up to her brother, she whispered ever so quietly

"Are you alright big brother?"

After hearing this Gaspard brought Sam back into the middle of the circle which the Dark Soldiers had formed, in addition to this he put his foot to Libby's neck forcing her to bend backwards.

Sam stood up to get a better view of what was happening, even though he was watching Gaspard torture his little sister

She gasped for breath as he pushed his foot deeper into her neck. Tears streamed down her face as the pain became worse for Libby.

"I did not recall asked any of you slaves to speak, did I?"

She shook her head and Gaspard withdrew his foot from Libby's neck. He smacked her harshly round the head and she fell onto the floor. The little girl must have only been 6 years old at the least.

"Stop! Let her go!" Sam screamed at the top of his voice.

Gaspard turned round at Sam his eyes were filled with rage and anger, then he relaxed and called Chaos over.

"Chaos, you deal with him" he threw a knife to Chaos; clearly he wanted her to hurt Sam. Kell and Lu naire looked at the youngster intrigued by what she was going to do next.

She walked up to the circle and looked straight at Sam.

His chocolate orbs spoke to her, they said please don't hurt me. She dropped the knife on the floor, which made Kell and Lu naire exchange looks with one another, "weak" Chaos heard Kell whispering to Lu naire and she confirmed her agreement with a comment back but it was too quick for Chaos to catch it. Chaos knew she had to prove them wrong so she opened her bag and to everyone's surprise it contained her secret weapons. They were black fur gloves and blades were fitted on the ends of the fingers. The claws were tipped with dangerous poison. Chaos slipped her hands into her gloves; the tip of the blades touched the floor. Sam looked up at Chaos again, she could both hurt him and prove to everyone that she was not a coward or she could help him, disgrace her father and become a laughing stock in front of everyone. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly thinking over her options.

Sam began to scream "Chaos help me please, please, please, please" his eyes began to well up as he pleaded for mercy from his once thought of friend.

Gaspard cruelly commented "Do you really think she's going to help a snivelling, little slave boy like you?"

Chaos once again began listening to Sam's screams and pleases for help.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please" he began to sound like a broken record that was years old and had started to jump.

Kell had impatiently burst out "If she was going to do something to that miserable slave, she would have done it by now"

Lu naire followed suit and spoke up "He's got a point, I think your daughter might like this slave boy"

"Let me finish him, Chaos obviously hasn't got what it takes" Kell demanded but Gaspard snapped back "Chaos finish that slave boy NOW!"

Chaos's temper had reached boiling point, she was sick of these criticisms, but now she was about to prove them wrong, dead wrong. Her eyes flashed open with rage, her claws dug into Sam's cheek as she leapt at him. Chaos began hacking away at his body, leaving deep scratch wounds wherever her blades touched him. She had torn away the last tatters of his shirt; his back was bare and bleeding heavily.

Sam fell to his knees screaming in agony as his cheek burned and fire licked at the wound. He began kicking the floor as the pain became unbearable "Make it stop, make it stop, please, make it stop".

The slave boy begged for mercy from a girl the same age with claws, this was not your ordinary playground fighting. Lu naire had seemed to misjudge this girl but Kell was still sticking with his original criticism and whispered back to Lu naire "It's all well and good doing that but a three year old could do that if it got hold of a decent knife" he sneered "But what I'm wondering what is she going to do for an encore?"

Blood covered his body as his sister called out loudly "Sam, are you ok?"

Chaos turned at Libby and thrusted her claw into the little girl's left arm. The claws went all the way through her arm and touched the floor. Blood splattered across the floor, Chaos withdrew her claw and stared at the blood dripping. She wiped it on the back of Libby's tattered dress, but the claws cut into the little girl's back.

Lu naire began to look worried as Chaos' attack had turned towards the little girl but Kell still wasn't happy with the display before him and was still whispering snide comments.

She began to scream bloodcurdlingly, her arm burnt the same way Sam's did.

The pain was too great for her body to cope with, she kicked at the ground, and at least it was something to take her mind of the agonising pain. Chaos walked over to Sam who was just beginning to get into grips with the pain, she put the blades under his neck and forced him to look at her. Once again those eyes looked at her, she hated them, Chaos wanted to gauge those chocolate orbs out. Anything to stop them begging puppy dog eyes looking at her.

Kell and Lu naire watched in amazement as Chaos' frenzied attack through her razor sharp blades turned into verbal attacks that seemed even more painful than the cold steel had just inflicted

"I was never your friend, so stop thinking it; I never liked you and never will, just leave me be" those words ripped Sam's heart apart, he began to sob loudly. He liked her not only as a friend, but a best friend. His tears fell into the puddle of blood that had been spilt all around him.

Gaspard sneered evilly "But your punishment is not going to end here Sam"

Chaos walked back to her father. "Excellent work Chaos, I am very proud"

Chaos reached into her bag and took out a piece of fabric; she used it to wipe the rest of the blood off her claws.

After wiping her claws she put them carefully back in her bag.

Sam was ordered to stand up as soon as he had recuperated.

One of the Griffon Soldiers came up with something and gave it to Gaspard. He uncoiled it and the tip touched the floor almost silently. Gaspard lashed the whip at Sam and the other Dark Soldiers joined in. The whips began to draw blood from all over his body. Occasionally ripping off flesh as the whips were tipped with metal points. The whipping stopped and Sam once again fell to the fall in front of Gaspard. Sam cried in pain as he begged for forgiveness.

"That's right fall in front of your Master, you can't take the pain so you decide to start realising your place, to beg to your Master for mercy!" Gaspard sneered evilly as he pressed his foot hardly on the back of Sam's head, crushing his nose into the floor. Sam's nose began to bleed.

Gaspard lifted his foot from slave boys' head.

He snapped his fingers "Get these slaves out of here including little pitiful Sam here"

Four Griffon Soldiers began to lead the slaves back to their cell as Gaspard said "Oh and because of Sam's and Libby's little outburst work will be quadrupled"

The rest of the slaves stared angrily at brother and sister. They were dragged back down and shoved into there normal cell.

Chaos stood by her father's side and grinned proudly. She reached into her potions satchel and took out a bottle filled with Tasty water; she took a long gulp and put it back. She also had a little nibble on some cheese and meat which she had in her bag.

But she wondered would Sam be able to survive the night after all that pain that had been inflicted on him.


	7. The Day After and Shedding Some Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Chronicle or Dark Cloud 2

Thanx to Pug Dragon and Oracle Master for reviewing and thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

Sorry that you had to see the sadistic side of Chaos but she's not all bad. No really, she shares many similar passions with Emperor Griffon.

Anyway on with the story

**Chapter 7**

**The Day After and Shedding Some Light **

It was late at night and Gaspard had invited the Dark Soldiers and their children to stay on the Death Arc for a few weeks. Although it was late at night, not many people were sleeping.

Gaspard was up in his bedroom enjoying a late night drink. He thought of how Chaos acted earlier that day and how proud he was of her, he knew she was growing up just the way he wanted her to.

He also thought of Remus and Atlan's Children as well, Lu naire, Remus's daughter, was simply beautiful, she was something to be proud at, she was strong as well especially with that blade. He hadn't seen her use it yet but he knew she was dangerous with it.

Then there was Kell, Atlan's son, he already proved he was brave, powerful, strong and daring. He had caused Sam, a painful wound and then wanted to finish Chaos's job. Gaspard could see that Kell could be a powerful ally or a powerful enemy and to be honest he would rather have him as an ally. Another enemy would just get in his way however if he tried to defeat Kell, he might oppose as a challenge.

Gaspard wondered whether his own daughter would make friends with Lu naire and Kell, he knew that she had noticed that she was different to them after all she was brought up and taught by Gabrielle, his darling Gabrielle. He hoped that he was taking care of Chaos how she would have wanted her to be brought up.

Gaspard put his now empty glass down and lay on his bed trying to get to sleep.

Chaos was in the next room, thinking about the things that had occurred that day. She thought of how she had acted and treated Sam and his sister, Libby. She could still hear their screams, pleas and cries for mercy as she coldly sliced them like they were Sunday specials. She could hear the cold jeers of Kell and the commands of her father. She held a White Rose in her hand; it reminded her of her mother, beautiful and delicate. Chaos thought of Lu naire, since everyone seemed to go straight to their bedrooms, she had never got a chance to talk with her but so far she seemed like someone to make friends with but Kell frightened her a little after all he was stronger, taller, older and more powerful. She'll have to be careful of him. She knew she had to get to sleep but something seemed to keep her up. She eventually managed to close her eyes and when she reopened them, she saw the sunlight streaming in and heard the sound of clashing metal and actually wondered what it was. Chaos made her way to the deck as the sound got stronger, when she reached the top, she saw a group of griffon soldiers crowding around something, Had a slave escaped? Then suddenly there was a burst that made the group jump back and retreat, which had seemed to be rewarded with a clapping sound that belonged to that of Lu naire, who had magically appeared just in front of her. The figure that had seemed to be in the middle of the commotion was none other than Kell, who was at the moment training against six griffon soldiers.

He had got rid of his armour, he probably knowing Kell thought the soldiers were no match for him, so he was only wearing a white open shirt that revealed his well-toned body and some tight black pants, at his side was his sword, Chaos noticed that Lu naire was dressed very similarly except she had a black shirt which closed with a gold sash and her hair was pulled back into a normal ponytail, her sword was still in it's sheath, she was obviously training with Kell.

Chaos was wearing something completely different to them. She wore an ancient hooded black robe that covered all her body, it had long length sleeves which covered her hand and concealed the rose. The hood had a small yellow orb attached to the tip. She would normally pull her down when she was in trouble, embarrassed and when she was lying. Her greyish white hair was tied up with a hair pin that had three roses one red, one white and one black. The white rose stood for birth and innocence, the red rose stood for marriage and love and the black rose stood for death. Her mother called it The Rose Life pin because each rose symbolised a part in life. The white rose in her pin matched the colour of the rose in her hand it symbolised that she was still in her innocent child stage. She was still sleepy and her abrupt awakening had put her in a bad mood, she wouldn't usually be up at this time and would get up later to have breakfast than study for the whole morning, have dinner, do more studying and do some potions, then she would have supper and do what she wanted until she went to bed.

On the other hand, Lu naire and Kell looked as if they were up ever since the sun came up. Chaos saw the fallen soldiers retreat to the other side of the deck. Kell stood proud, the six soldiers, who were defeated by him, bowed to Kell as he turned around and made his way to where Chaos and Lu naire were stood. He picked up bottle of water from the table, took a long drink and stood back.

Lu naire removed the sheath of her sword, revealing the tang and just near the hilt was an engraving, which was on the blade and it was a wolf like on the sheath and her tattoo. "My turn" she said to Kell. She signalled for three soldiers to join her where Kell had once been. The soldiers bowed to her and she nodded back. They then took up fighting stances as the soldiers drew their blades. Then quiet until the first strike from of the soldiers. Lu naire quickly defended and went on the offence.

In the Background, Kell decided it would be a good idea to have an earlier morning chat with Chaos.

"Did we wake you?" Kell decided to say, "I guess you don't usually get up this time of morning do you?"

Chaos answered back "Well actually I do" She smiled at him and picked up a piece of fruit that was in a basket on the table as Kell replaced the bottle of water.

"Why? I thought a Daddy's girl like you would have breakfast in bed!" he replied very coolly, he also picked up a piece of fruit.

"No, I get up early to study and mix some potions" she replied back, Chaos watched as Lu naire had sent one of her opponents flying.

"You mean to tell me that you don't train?" Kell asked sarcastically "And with your father being a Dark Soldiers as well" He watched as Lu naire had disarmed her second opponent and was ready for sending him off the side of the Death Ark. " Now that's impressive! Lu naire trains almost as long as I do"

"I do train after all my studying is done, I train alone in my room" she responded, Chaos was trying to quickly get away from the subject.

"Who do you train against? Because if you train against thin air, you're bound to win" Kell replied.

Chaos thought quickly but she was trapped she could think of no answer until Lu naire's third opponent had been threw across the deck interrupted their conversation. The three watched the soldiers retreat, battered and bruised. Lu naire made her way to Kell and Chaos and was handed the bottle of water by Kell. Lu naire took a drink then said "Talking about anything interesting?" she smiled at Kell and Chaos "Aww, come on fill me in, I need a break" No one answered. "Fine be that way"

Kell suddenly had an idea " Hey Chaos since you've seen both Lu naire and myself fight, how about you show us your skills" he signalled for three soldiers to get ready.

"Oh go on Chaos this should be easy for you after what you did yesterday" Lu naire remained positive and coaxed her on.

"Well it's a bit early in the morning for fighting really when I've had some breakfast and read a couple of books maybe" Chaos didn't really want to fight this early and she didn't want to get hurt.

Kell seemed to smile in triumph but calmly said "Ok then Chaos later perhaps" he signalled for five more soldiers to join the three making eight soldiers ready and waiting. Both Chaos and Lu naire knew he could probably beat them himself however he took his sword and said "Lu naire, care to join me, we'll go halves, four each."

Lu naire and Chaos looked each other before Lu naire answered "Why? You could beat them yourself easily"

Kell knew this as well but however he answered honestly "I wanted someone to train with that's all. Well besides the soldiers and you never know if you need to work as a team do you?" Suddenly Chaos was seeing a whole different side to Kell, he wasn't so cold after all well not to Lu naire anyway, Chaos seemed to stare at Kell in wonder until he snapped her back out of her thoughts "Staring is rude you know" The Kell she knew was back again as he made his way to the middle of the circle, where the soldiers were stood and beckoned for Lu naire to join him, She in turn took her own blade from it's black sheath and stood in the middle with her back to Kell. Both the children made the signal that they were ready and within seconds of the soldier's first strike, one had been sent flying for trying to attack Kell.

Chaos watched as the two seemed to participate in a deadly ballet, the metal of the blades sung in harmony, their hearts beat together to form a unsuspecting rhythm, their manoeuvres seemed so complicated yet so simple and their teamwork looked as if they had spent a lifetime waiting for this moment. Chaos seemed entranced until Dr. Jaming crept up behind her and startled her by saying "Ah, Chaos you're up already?" Chaos didn't look at him she kept watching the display in front of her as Lu naire threw her second opponent into Kell's currently retreating one. But Jaming continued "Well you can start on your studying can't you? And you can do some more potions because you're falling behind and…" Jaming was cut off by a combined attack of Kell and Lu naire sent three soldiers crashing into the railing which Jaming and Chaos was stood at. The Dr. looked at the pair with one soldier left; he seemed to just give up.

"I'm going to stay up here with Kell and Lu naire after all I am up early so there is no point in starting right away plus it will be rude to ignore guests" Chaos just didn't want to study at the moment.

Jaming had to agree with her "Fine, I'll call you in a while" then he walked off in a mood.

Kell and Lu naire returned and both reached for a bottle of water resting on the table, they both seemed to be exhausted and breathing heavily.

Gaspard suddenly seemed to fly up the stairs after the news he received from Jaming, he was followed by Remus and Atlan. "Chaos!" he shouted to get everyone's attention, Lu naire and Kell looked at each other as their own fathers made their way towards them. Lu naire put her sword back in its sheath and Kell put his sword on his side. Gaspard seemed upset with Chaos "Why are you refusing to obey Dr Jaming and study? I had to be pulled out of a meeting for this and what would your mother have said?"

That got Chaos her father referring to her as if she would have been angry with her. Chaos looked confused and hurt, she hadn't refused to study, she just wanted to wait a while until she started to study that's all. "I didn't, father I just wanted more time before I had to start, that's all"

Gaspard had realised that he got the wrong end of the stick and quick to apologise "Lets get some breakfast everyone!" He turned and walked away with Remus and Atlan following, Kell and Lu naire was about to leave when they noticed Chaos wasn't following so Lu naire called out to her "Hey Chaos" Chaos seemed to snap out of a trance and followed on.

It was a quiet walk until Lu naire asked "Hey Chaos, You're father mentioned your mother but I haven't seen her yet, Where is she?"

Chaos turned around to answer and tried to fight back tears as she said "She's dead" Chaos started pouring tears "She's dead, she fell off a cliff when the lightening stuck it about a month ago"

Kell and Lu naire looked stunned as she ran ahead of everyone to get something to eat and retreat to her room.

In Chaos's room, she had buried herself in books for hours to stop being disturbed because it looked like she was studying but what she was really doing was crying her eye's out as she clutched the fragile rose. She noticed a petal seemed to fall from the rose, she panicked and stopped clutching the rose and looked at the clock she had been in her room nearly all day, it would be sunset so she left and went above deck.

She expected to hear the sound of clashing metal from and training teen Kell but he was no where to be seen and neither was Lu naire. However she heard a strange melody being played from some kind of wind instrument. Chaos felt enchanted by it, so she followed it and it got stronger as she reached the source but it seemed that the person who was playing this instrument was sad. She could tell by the way it was being played.

Chaos approached the sound and there sat on the side was Lu naire dressed in a long white silk robe that covered her body with a white sash around her waist although you couldn't really see it, she also has a simple gold chain around her neck and her tattoo could no longer be seen. Her golden hair was loose and fell down her back, her sword was by her side but she was the source of the music, her melody was beautiful, slow but it seemed chilling, haunting and sad. She was playing a flute and played perfectly, her eyes were closed so she didn't notice Chaos standing behind her and listening to her play then Chaos became so involved in the music, she didn't realise that Kell had showed up and was listening to Lu naire play.

Kell himself was wearing a black silk shirt open of course and loose black silk pants tied at the waist with a gold sash and his sword yet again rested against his side. A gold pendant of a dragon rested against his chest and two gold bands glittered at his wrists. His short, black hair blew gently in the sunset breeze and he still had his two gold loops on his left ear. Kell listened to Lu naire's beautiful music as it seemed to pick up tempo slightly. His soft blue eyes gazed at her, capturing every fine detail about her, he never realised how beautiful she really was.

As her song started to come to an end and her crystal blue eyes opened and they seemed in shock as the owner realised that the older teen and the young kid were both sat listening to her play. "Did you enjoy that?" Lu naire seemed to whisper it; she seemed to be upset because she seemed to look at her feet when she spoke. "Chaos sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you"

Chaos knew she didn't mean it in the first place since it was really a slip of the tongue and curiosity. "It's okay you don't need to apologise" Lu naire nodded. "But you're lucky you have a mother don't you?"

Lu naire looked at Chaos then Kell and then to the floor before speaking "Actually I don't. She was killed."

Chaos at that moment wanted to rewind time and start that conversation again however she asked a really stupid question "How was she killed? By an accident?"

Lu naire spoke rather bitterly "By my Father"

Kell in turn tried not to upset her but asked "Why?"

Lu naire played a couple of chilling notes before speaking "About a month before I was born, my father got a little protective of my mother and wouldn't let her do anything he thought would harm his unborn child. My mother started getting jealous of me before I was even born" She played a few more notes and carried on with her story. "When the night of my birth came, my mother apparently was obsessed with my father being attached to me then her. My father told me, he was worried for my health so as soon I was born he made sure that I was safely with him, he even ordered the midwife to get me away from my mother as soon as possible, my mother didn't see me when I was first born. You see when a baby is first born it's supposed to go to the mother so they can bond and all the stuff, that never happened with me. The next few days my mother did see me but my dad was still convinced that my mother was jealous so he took me everywhere he went and my mother seemed to start to calm down as my father seemed to get more exhausted looking after me" Lu naire stopped once more and played a few notes as Chaos and Kell came to grips with the story then she continued,

"So one day she proposed that she took care of me for a few days while he rested; now at this point I was a few weeks old and my hair was quite long. My mother took care of me during the day and took me to my father at night. But on the second day he noticed my hair was slightly shorter as if someone cut it. He noticed this as the days went on. So on the fifth day he was feeling more refreshed and went to look in on my mother and he saw an awful sight. My mother had cut all my hair off, it was near my scalp and she had the scissors in her hand held over me. Apparently I was laid on the floor, which was covered in my hair, screaming and she was about to kill me. My father got there just in time but to stop her, he threw a small dagger at her, instantly killing her" Lu naire became silent after that tale until she touched her arm where hew black wolf tattoo lay "On the hilt of the dagger that saved me, was a wolf, so the wolf became my guardian that's why it is a tattoo on my arm, engraved on the blade of my sword and the wolf on the sheath of my sword is made from the melted down hilt of that dagger"

After all this, Kell was the first to speak "Well at least it's something that we all have in common" He watched as Lu naire and Chaos turned to him "My mother died giving birth to me"

Chaos had thought wrong about that she was the only person to not have a mother. But considering her time with her mother and their time with mothers, she was pretty lucky. The moonlight streamed in through the room.

"It's getting pretty late I think we should get some shuteye" Chaos said with a small yawn after.

As Chaos left the deck, Kell and Lu naire remained, their pasts had partly had revealed, their futures were being determined by their fathers and their present was now.

They both knew the decision of the past and present would shape their future and they both knew that their fathers wanted them to grow strong and take over their place as one of Griffon's Dark Soldiers.

Remus wanted Lu naire to find a husband who was strong, powerful and would after her, Lu naire was 18 at this moment in time; she was beautiful, strong and deadly. Any man would be proud to have her on his arm, but being only 18 at the moment, Lu naire wasn't really wanting to be on anyone's arm, she knew she probably would be shown off as a trophy wife and an object, a possession. She didn't want that. She wanted someone who was strong, brave, handsome and powerful but someone who was kind and would show her affection to her and treat her equally and at the moment, the person who fit the description was Kell.

Atlan wanted Kell to be a mighty warrior, a strong Dark Soldier, a fierce leader and an unbeatable force to be reckoned with. Kell was 19 at this point and still only young, but his father had big plans for him. Like Remus, Atlan also wanted Kell to marry a beautiful young lady, delicate and someone who Kell could take care of. Atlan wanted a daughter-in-law to be proud of and someone who Kell could show off and be the envy of everyone. Kell did want a beautiful wife but she had to be strong and she had to know how to use a sword as well and she couldn't be afraid of breaking a nail. He already had seen the kind of lady he wanted to marry. She was Lu naire.

These two knew they liked the other, but would the other love them in return? This seemed a question for another day.

Chaos, Kell and Lu naire must have been talking for ages because now when Kell and Lu naire are still on deck, its night and it was sunset when they all came out.

Following Chaos's example, they bid each other good night and left to their assigned bedrooms for a goodnights sleep.

Chaos walked down the long corridor back to her room. She tiptoed past her father's room and then past Dr Jaming's bedroom, she didn't want to get caught. She came into her bedroom and went straight to her a large bottle of orange potion brewing. A large book was laid on the table next to the potion it read _The Life Elixir Potion._ She had been working on the elixir for also two years now; it was a special potion, one of these potions that took a very long time to make. She read the instructions carefully capturing every little detail. Chaos added some ingredients and the potion bubbled and turned violet, just like the book said it would. She looked at her rose closely, she loved flowers they made her feel happy and they gave her the courage, energy and strength to get through another day. Some of her favourite flowers were the Laficsia flower, the Moon flower and the Sunflower.

She lay on her bed and began waiting for that moment when she would drift off, but something always kept her up.

Meanwhile, Sam sat in the dungeon with the other slaves crying, the pain was too much for even him. But Libby was in a worse state. The blood had dried crusting in his hair and on his body. It had been hacked away by Chaos, Kell, Gaspard and the Dark Soldiers. All of them were cold and didn't have a heart. But for some reason he forgave Chaos, she wasn't all evil. He wished she would go back to that gentle girl in her bedroom, the one he talked to every night.

Suddenly a cloaked figure stood in the dark corner of the room holding a vial of potion. Someone had come to help.


	8. A Morning on the Death Ark

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Chronicle or Dark Cloud 2

We want to take this time to say thanks to each and every one of our faithful reviewers. We hope you are enjoying to story so far and we hope you will enjoy our future chapters.

So a big thanks to:

Oracle Master- thanks for all your review, it's good that you like our characters and thanks for all the help you have given us.

Pug Dragon- thanks for reviewing every single chapter and it's good you gave Kell and Lu naire another chance. We know that Kell has done some bad things to the slaves but Lu naire hasn't.

SAM LOVER- thanks for your reviews we know you like Sam a lot so don't worry he is going to get better and so is Libby.

Danielle- thanks for your reviews, it means a lot when one of my best friends reviews so I hope you like the story

Dark Chronicle Fan- thanks for your review, chapter six is a bit sadistic but it has a very important role in this story. Libby has created to be sweet and writing the chapter where Chaos hurts Libby was really hard to do. Also Kell is gorgeous too bad he doesn't really exist.

Lu naire's Fiancée—thanks for your review, we intended for Lu naire to be like that and I agree that her mother was evil and her father was kind. I really wish that you could save Lu naire but I think you'll be happy with what happens.

Chaos's Saviour- thanks for your review, we really appreciate your comment. I agree that Jaming is a snitch but he is one of the main characters associated with Gaspard. It's great that you like Chaos a lot as she is a rather cool character.

On with chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Morning on the Death Ark

--------------------------------------------

In one the halls was a long table and on it was placed delicious foods both exotic and ordinary. A range of fruits, racks of toast and pots of jam, pitchers of fruit juices freshly squeezed, tea pots filled freshly made tea and coffee steaming away, the smell of bacon and sausages came from the kitchen.

The table was set elegantly for twelve. The high back chair at the top of the table belonged to no other than Gaspard, the lord of the so called Death Ark; on his right hand was in fact his right hand man, Dr Jaming, who at the moment seemed that his only purpose was to constantly annoy Chaos. Across from Jaming, on Gaspard's left hand side was indeed the girl herself, Chaos, the twelve year old had already shown that she was growing to follow in her fathers footsteps by torturing, under order of her father, a slave boy called Sam she had befriended and his little sister Libby, but only a few weeks ago she tragically lost her mother in a freak weather storm, but at the moment was concentrating on eating her breakfast and ignoring the indecent looks she was getting from Jaming.

The figure sat next to her was another Dark Soldier who went by the name of Remus; he seemed of an average size but still well built however he was prone to pick up a book more than a sword, he had sandy blonde hair unlike his daughter's golden blonde, his eyes were a dull blue unlike Lu naire's sparkling blue eyes.

Sat across from him was Atlan; he was much better built and stronger, he sat in strong black armour with highlights silver here and there. His shoulder black hair seemed rather untamed and looked like it needed a cut. They were both proud fathers of their teenage children.

Lu naire sat by the side of her father, Remus, she seemed by a first glance as a very delicate young lady with soft golden hair, sparkling blue eyes and a thin frame which covered in black shirt tied at the waist with a gold sash, but for those who looked closer the black shirt was a training shirt that seemed to fit in all the right places showing off this young and vivacious eighteen year olds well-toned, curvy body, for on her right arm was the black guardian wolf and by her side was her black-sheathed sword. Across from Lu naire was Atlan's mighty son, Kell, at nineteen he had built up an impressive reputation, weapon and body, he yet again had been training with Lu naire, and his white open shirt showed off his gorgeous body that Lu naire had the pleasure of training with. Although they had met for only a few days, they seemed to be falling for each other and keeping it well hidden.

On Lu naire's right hand sat a row of the three Dark Soldiers by the names of Constell, Elco and Caradoc.

Constell was the younger brother of Remus and therefore the uncle of Lu naire, Constell was more head strong than Remus and lead attacks with pure instinct rather than strategy, unfortunately Constell did not read as much as Remus so he usually got himself into some tight jams. Constell was thought of as a womanizer, his wild brown hair, captivating blue eyes, his suave and debonair charm and his slim yet muscular body were some traits that women fell instantly for, usually straight into his bed.

Elco was a very wise, very powerful and strong. He was the eldest of the Dark Soldiers but this grey Soldier, unfortunately had a terrible obsession of enslaving innocent people for his own amusement. He would have them whipped, beaten, attacked and stripped of every shred of dignity they had. He was to be feared.

Caradoc was a rather quiet Soldier at the moment because he was getting over a great loss of his. Caradoc's son, Linus had recently been killed in a battle and all this business with Chaos, Lu naire and Kell had made him very withdrawn, his son would have been sixteen but an arrow had pierced his young heart, a blow that Caradoc had taken as well.

Across each of them sat the other three Dark soldiers, Cathair, Diarmaid and Torloch.

Cathair had a rather sharp tongue and a catty attitude, if he didn't like something you would usually know about it and if he didn't like you, start booking your place in heaven! He was a fierce leader who didn't like to be crossed. He was to be respected as well as feared. He carried a set of ten daggers which he pulled from anywhere under his lightweight armour. He had long black hair and golden orbs for eyes. He was particularly fast on the battlefield.

Diarmaid was a young Soldier only 24 and was referred to as weak because of his small stature; he was just shorter than Lu naire actually. He also seemed quite new to the whole terrorising with huge army and all that, he was quite the gardener and a peacekeeper when it came to arguments between them. He had mousy brown hair neatly combed back and emerald eyes glistened as the light hit them.

Torloch was the elder brother to Atlan; He seemed even stronger than Atlan. He had lead many great campaigns against countless enemies but that didn't matter because they all ended up where they were supposed to be in their graves or down at the heel of Torloch. But for a mighty warrior, he did seem a bit dense. Due to personality issues, Torloch never had children so he assisted in raising his nephew, who he was very proud of; he had passed down his views of slaves to Kell. Some people said that they thought Torloch was made of stone.

Breakfast had begun as soon as Lu naire and Kell had returned from training with the griffin soldiers. Chaos had gone straight to the hall so she would not give Dr Snitch, an excuse to tell her father on her after what had happened last time.

There was an array of lively discussions and argument as the exhausted slaves had appeared with some warmer breakfast like porridge, full fry-ups, pancakes and hot chocolate. The slaves that brought them in had to use their full will power not to eat the food before bringing it to their destinations. All they would reach is some bread and water when they returned to the kitchens.

Jokes were being shared at the moment. "Hey listen to this" Torloch spoke "what do you call a slave with half a brain?" A lot of 'I dunno's came from the table until he answered "A Genius" a roar of laughs followed.

An elderly slave approached the table with another pot of coffee because of his age he unfortunately dropped the pot between Atlan, Kell and Torloch the three worst people for a slave to cross and before he knew it, Old Roger had three swords at his neck and with three glints of silver, no head on top of it. Gaspard clicked his fingers for three women slaves and one man to dispose of the body, clean the mess up and bring another pot of coffee.

The slaves seemed very nervous now and tried not to make any mistake however the breakfasters just kept eating, anyone would have lost their appetite by now but not them.

Once the children had finished, Gaspard hurried Jaming to get Chaos studying as Lu naire and Kell left to train even more leaving the Dark Soldiers to talk.

"You two certainly have a temper this morning Atlan and Torloch" Gaspard said quite plainly "I do request to leave my slaves intact"

"If you want more slaves you can have a few of mine, Gaspard" Elco spoke up "A few of mine have become useless to me" the elder probably meant he couldn't beat them much more.

"Well, Atlan, I see that Kell takes a lot after his father the way he dealt with that" Remus spoke up to compliment Atlan's son.

"You're daughter as well Remus, she has grown into a fine young woman" Atlan responded "I trust you have started picking suitors for her, for she belongs on someone's arm"

"Yes, I have and Yes, she does but she is against the idea at the moment" Remus sighed.

"Gaspard, when will you set up suitors for Chaos" Constell asked.

"Oh, not for a few years yet, Constell." He replied. "She's not ready yet, there are a lot of things to improve on before I am sure that a husband will be pleased with her"

"Well, When you have decided, Gaspard, please look to me" Constell was always looking for a new girl to add to his three beautiful wives. "My wives always want a bit more company when I'm gone" he said rather proudly "My head wife is Stephanie, my second is Phoebe and my third is Rachael"

"Yes well Constell you have a fine collection there" Diarmaid said.

As the Soldiers talked using words, above deck Lu naire was using her blade to tell the Griffin Soldiers she meant business. She was so graceful and deadly when she had finished all five of her opponents she returned to where Kell was stood. And replaced her sword back in its sheath. That had been the eighth set of soldiers she had gone up against this morning while Kell had cut down ten sets of six.

Earlier on when they first got up the soldiers were nearly hiding from the two, but then again can you blame them? Kell had a very offensive and direct way of attacking his opponents that usually made them quiver in fear and want to run away but usually Kell had finished his opponents by then away.

Lu naire had a more delicate way of fighting but still fierce. The main thing about Lu naire was how she looked so most of her opponents underestimated her and thought they could easily overpower he but they were dead wrong and usually ended up dead.

Meanwhile in Chaos' room she had already began her daily studying task. 50 books, which was going to take a long time and would be very boring, she wanted to be above deck training with Kell and Lu naire. She had locked the door so no one could get in. Chaos liked her privacy; the only thing that would keep her company was her flowers. She would often talk to them; tell them her hopes and dreams, sometimes her fears and nightmares.

Many of the books she was reading and studying were very boring and dull. She preferred poetry; she loved writing it and admired the many authors who wrote poetry such as William Shakespeare.

Her room was very large and had two beds for some strange reason. She didn't know why the room had two beds but it made the room more spacious. Next door Chaos had her own bathroom; it had a very large bath. In which when Chaos was having a bath, many of the maids and slaves would tend to her every whim, while she bathed in the warm soapy waters.

This was to be a typical morning on the Death Ark.

**End of Chapter Guys!**

**Sorry, this chapter might be bit short and it has been so long since we last updated but this is because we have recently been under the pressure of writers block.**

**Please keep reviewing Guys it will help us write more! **


	9. Author's Kindness

Disclaimer; I don't own Dark chronicles or Dark Cloud blah, blah, blah.

Due to the author's kindness and some of my reviews saying that there are a lot of characters to remember I will help you remembering them with a sort of re-cap chapter

**The Author's Kindness**

**A list and a little description of the characters so far in order of appearance.**

Gabrielle – Mother of Chaos, Wife of Gaspard but is dead

Chaos – Daughter of Gabrielle and Gaspard, 12

Gaspard – Father of Chaos, Husband of Gabrielle, Dark Soldier and lord of the Death Ark

Dr Jaming – Right-hand man of Gaspard

Sam – Slave of Gaspard, now Ex-Friend of Chaos and Brother to Libby, 12

Remus – Dark Soldier and Father of Lu naire

Lu naire – Daughter of Remus, 18

Atlan - Dark Soldier, Father of Kell, younger brother of Atlan

Kell – Son of Atlan, 19

Libby – Slave of Gaspard and Sister of Sam

Constell – Dark Soldier, Brother of Remus, Uncle of Lu naire and Husband of his Three Wives, Stephanie, Rachael and Phoebe.

Elco – Dark Soldier, Eldest of all the Dark Soldiers.

Caradoc – Dark Soldier, Father to the dead Linus

Cathair – Dark Soldier, rather cat-like.

Diarmaid – Dark Soldier, Youngest of the Dark Soldiers quite a peacekeeper.

Torloch – Dark Soldier, Older Brother of Atlan and Uncle of Kell.

**Okay there you go guys, please keep reviewing coz we love you all for it.**


End file.
